βίος
by melissa lawliet
Summary: "Robaste mi corazón hace mucho". Escuchar a Levi pronunciar aquellas palabras... aquella frase era lo mismo que había cruzado por mi cabeza; pensar que un vinculo tan fuerte nos unía no parecía mas que una locura. "Te he amado por mil años, te amare por mil mas"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño, que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_

_La vida es sueño-Calderón_

Mikasa corría sin rumbo mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su vestido blanco, el hombre que la seguía había tratado de hacer que quedase inconsciente de un golpe, la niña había logrado escapar, pero al parecer no sería suficiente, aquel hombre era de estatura media y desde el punto de vista de la pequeña él daba miedo. La cargo dirigiéndose a un callejón cuando logró atraparla. Mikasa miró a su alrededor, un lugar en el que las personas caminaban despreocupadas y actuaban como si nada pasara ¿en dónde se encontraba?, no reconocía el lugar... nunca había estado allí antes.

_Ella grito y pataleó, pero nadie le prestaba atención, era como si no la escucharan, pero se dio cuenta de que la ignoraban, cuando unos cuantos, lejos de ayudarla, solo le dedicaban miradas extrañas. Miradas de desprecio. Mikasa no entendía ¿porqué no hacían nada? ¿era realmente tan importante ese hombre como para que dejaran que hiciera lo que quiera? ¿que tipo de personas eran esas?_

_Habían llegado al oscuro y estrecho lugar, la niña fue arrojada contra la pared, se sentó en el suelo y miro sus manos sucias sobre el lodo. Era tan débil. Un quejido se escucho y Mikasa observo con los ojos muy abiertos la escena frente a ella, aquel malnacido se encontraba siendo estrangulado por un hombre de cabello negro, Mikasa pudo ver el cuchillo envuelto en la tela blanca y mugrienta que el sostenía en una mano, también logro ver un hilo de sangre correr por su brazo, él estaba herido_

_-Una mierda como tu, es algo que realmente odio- él había dicho antes de encajar la afilada hoja en su cuello_

Él la había mirado con sus pequeños ojos grises y Mikasa sostuvo agradecida la mirada, claramente él no le haría daño, él parecía_ bueno_. Levi, al estar convencido de ello, se arrodillo ante la niña y esta vez la miro fijamente, con una mirada fugaz y fría. Ella no tenía miedo, entonces, en ese momento fue cuando Levi extendió una navaja hacia Mikasa. Ella sostuvo entre sus manos el metal, cuando él se levanto y le dio una última mirada. No se permitiría olvida ese rostro nunca, por nada del mundo.

Mikasa lo observo marcharse guardando el regalo entre su ropa y al perderle de vista ella volvió a casa, junto a sus padres.

Ahora no sabía a donde ir, ella no tenía a donde ir y las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella habían muerto; se encontraba huyendo sola, corriendo con toda la intención de salvar su propia vida.

Entre sus manos se encontraba el regalo que hace tiempo había recibido, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, suponía que esa era la idea principal del regalo, la razón por la que el hombre de ojos grises le había obsequiado aquella arma, Mikasa estaba segura de ello y sin importar que él no la mirara ahora, sin importar que él nunca se enterara, ella se encargaría de cumplir la silenciosa petición.

Estaba manchada de sangre, de nuevo, así como aquel día, se encontraba sentada en el suelo sintiendo la mirada de tres de los hombres que la habían seguido durante esos días, el cuarto, se encontraba tirado a unos metros de Mikasa, por supuesto, la niña se había encargado de matarlo pero a cambio sólo consiguió ser lastimada por los demás. No importaba cuanta fuerza de voluntad tuviera, no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para enfrentarse a ellos sola.

* * *

9 de julio, año 852

La observo caminar por el extenso pasillo de ese lugar en ruinas, era una hermosa pero misteriosa chica, parecía un fantasma con su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento, ignorándolo completamente. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a ignorarlo?, a no darse cuenta de su presencia... era extraño ¿que estaba haciendo el ahí cuando debería seguir al frente de su escuadrón?, guiándolos hacia un lugar seguro. La simple pregunta era estúpida. Pero ahí estaba ella, la había visto antes recibiendo ordenes de Erwin, cuando antes recibía ordenes de el, nadie sabia nada de ella excepto el, pero lo único que interesaba ahora era el hecho de que era una excelente soldado... una hermosa y excelente soldado. El había visto mucho mas en esa chica.

Un libro abierto.

No importaba lo que había sucedió en el pasado, ahora el no era nadie para Mikasa y estaba bien así, ella podría encontrar a otra persona si, lo haría y la dejaría por mas que le molestara, por mas celos que sintiera, Levi sabia que eso era lo mejor, no para ambos pero si para ella y con eso el estaba bien.

Decidió hablarle, darle ordenes, el era su superior. Podía hacerlo.

-Oye, hemos terminado con los titanes así que vamos- Ella poso su mirada grisácea y fría sobre el sargento. Pasaron largos segundos, Levi solo se preguntaba si ella lo obedecería... no se movía, solo lo miraba. Una tortura. Le dio la espalda y camino, unos segundos después escucho los pasos que lo seguían.

Sabia de el, el segundo al mando, una figura misteriosa dueña de una mirada aparentemente indiferente que parecía querer traspasarla, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, no conocerlo era casi un pecado, si alguno de los inútiles de la ciudad se encontrase con una persona ignorante ante el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, seguro lo mirarían como bicho raro... ¿como no iban a conocer a quien les salva el culo? había pensado Mikasa.

No podía evitar recordar las veces que ese hombre también la había salvado a ella. Y no sabia porque él lo hacia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Ni el anime de Shingeki no kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, si no a su creador, Isayama Hajime.**

**βίος, es una palabra griega que significa vida.**

**¡Hola! (?) espero que les guste. Si alguien leyó "La muñeca rota", se habrá dado cuenta de que este prologo esta hecho con piezas de ahí, ¿porqué?, porque una de las ideas no era mía y no, no pedí permiso para tomarla, por esa razón he borrado la historia y solo he tomado lo que era mio. Mis disculpas, no volverá a pasar.**

**Aclarado el punto, ¿ven?, sin importar que haya comenzado de nuevo, la historia no cambiará mucho, después de todo yo desarrolle la idea principal, la prueba esta en mi cuaderno xD**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Gris metálico

Capitulo I

"Nunca podría mirar a otro lado, estoy perdido en ti"

Lost - Red

_Según la mitología griega, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándoles a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad._

10 de julio, año 852

Cuando lo encuentras es como mirarte a un espejo, te ves a ti mismo pero en otra energía, otra polaridad. Le reconoces inmediatamente porque las miradas van al fondo del alma.

Entonces Mikasa lo miro.

Se encontraban_ juntos _observando el cielo, sin peleas, sin miradas de odio. Simplemente disfrutando el encontrarse uno al lado del otro, pero Mikasa no sabía porque se encontraba ahí, en esa situación y ese lugar, en ese momento… con el sargento Levi y aún mas importante, no podía explicar la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda al lado de ese hombre, quizás seria el simple hecho de que se encontraba al lado del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, quien sabe. Al lado de alguien así, tu vida estaba asegurada, después de todo, una manada de titanes podrían aparecer en ese momento y Levi la protegería a toda costa – _por supuesto que lo haría, Levi daría su vida por ella_ -

Estaba segura de que no lo odiaba, no, a pesar de la golpiza que le había dado a su _casi_ hermano Eren, a pesar de los castigos que recibía. Mikasa estaba completamente segura de que no era odio, no, solo era simple coraje el que sentía... y si lo odiara, si quisiera matarlo, ella tendría que luchar mucho para poder hacerlo.

No _es _necesario

Mikasa era castigada continuamente, según el sargento Levi, Ackerman no era lo suficientemente buena – aún no lograba vencerlo – el podría darle una paliza, el trapearía el piso con ella, para él, eso no seria un problema _no importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenga, ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte. _A la vista de todos, Levi simple y sencillamente no estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de la soldado, pero él es Levi y nadie cuestionará sus decisiones. No existía ningún problema con tener a otro ser humano tan fuerte como él.

En uno de los entrenamientos, una de las veces en las que Mikasa yacía en el suelo, con las muñecas sobre la cabeza, bajo el cuerpo del sargento y una daga de madera contra su cuello; él la había mirado diferente. Él la miro de una manera extraña, una que ella no era capaz de explicar, fue una mirada fugaz, del tipo que te dejan atrapado, una de esas _miradas que llegan al alma_.

Mikasa Ackerman no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera. Nunca en su vida – o en su memoria – había experimentado algo así. No podría encontrar las palabras para definirlo, simplemente había sentido algún tipo de _descarga _eléctrica. Un contacto entre sus dos almas, unidas por el hilo rojo del destino y separadas por el poder de Zeus.

_"Nunca pensé que se pudiera besar con la mirada" _pensó Mikasa, pero después, después cuando llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, muchas preguntas surgieron ¿porqué había pensado eso? ¿era en realidad "besar con la mirada"? ¿porqué con él? pero, _"A Levi no parecía molestarle" _entonces, si el sentimiento era mutuo y nadie se animaba a dar queja, no tenía nada mas que pensar... SI. Si lo tenía. ¿Qué pensaba Levi?, quizás eso era una de las cosas mas importantes y descifrarlo seria en verdad un problema. Quizás se sentían de la misma manera y si era así, ¿que pasaría después?

El tiempo no podía detenerse, el intercambio de miradas se había prolongado lo suficiente como para que Levi se inclinara, tomara su rostro y la besara. Pero no sería así. Porque no solo se lo había prometido a si mismo, si no también a ella… le había prometido a Mikasa una vida sin dolor y esta era la oportunidad, una que no se repetiría nunca más. Por esa razón él debía alejarse, esa situación era peligrosa, el estar los dos solos en ese lugar, es mucho mas peligroso que si estuvieran siendo observados por un gran grupo de mocosos. Levi podría no dejarla ir.

-"Aún no estas a mi nivel"- disfrazo su mirada con decepción y ella lo noto

Ella no estaba a su nivel, era cierto. Pero esa la razón por la que Mikasa se encontraba allí, por eso le había pedido que la entrenara _él. _El soldado, su superior. Levi se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras Mikasa lo observaba, aún estaba estática, él había cortado la _conexión_ de golpe – "antes eras capaz de hacerlo" – murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible y aun así ella lo había escuchado

- "¿Disculpe?"-

-"... Limpia los baños Ackerman"- la miro sobre su hombro -"recuerda que si no lo hacías bien te castigaría"- Levi devolvió su mirada al frente y se marcho, lo único que Mikasa podía hacer era obedecerlo porque la única condición para ser entrenada por el, había sido esa. Ella sería castigada cuando no hubiera progreso. Era justo. Porque el tiempo que el sargento Levi invertía en ella, podría usarlo trabajando en su oficina preparando cualquier informe y limpiar era la única paga. Estaban bien así.

A veces, durante los castigos, Levi se quedaba junto a Mikasa porque supuesta mente, debía vigilar que el trabajo lo hiciera ella. -_Observarte es suficiente-_. Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de _tratar_ de verle la cara de estúpido. Solo estaba ahí, presente y en silencio porque quería estar con ella, cualquier otra razón no era mas que una excusa. Por eso ambos estaban ahí, sentados observando el cielo -sus lugares en el mundo, eran uno al lado del otro- y sin importar que Mikasa no pudiera explicar la sensación que causaba la presencia del sargento , Levi lo entendía perfectamente - _la confusión era casi palpable_- , él sabía lo que estaba pasando, así como también sabía porque estaban allí.

Así que Levi cortaría los lazos de nuevo, se había encargado de hacerlo antes, de reprimirse a si mismo, esto no era un problema. Él se puso de pie y mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre ambos Levi se alejo, se fue como el sol se iba al llegar la luna, ese momento no había sido nada mas que un eclipse, uno de los tantos eclipse que habían tenido _el sol y la luna_.

Y como cada noche, la luna solo lo vio marcharse.

.

.

En realidad no había otra forma aceptable con la que Mikasa le pudiera agradecer a Levi todo lo que había hecho, las veces que la salvo, los días que la cuido cuando se recuperaba de sus heridas y su presencia, ni si quiera ella misma sabía lo mucho que la había ayudado la presencia de Levi, porque de esa manera se entero de que no estaba sola, no hubo muchas palabras, mucho menos respuestas; el rostro de Levi fue el primero que ella vio al despertar aquella tarde. Se sintió a salvo, aún _sin saber_ quien era.

_"Yo estoy contigo, te llevare a través de todo_

_no voy a dejarte"_

_Not alone – Red_

_24 de octubre, año 844_

Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par, se encontraba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas y un olor a limpio impregnaba la habitación. A través de la puerta y aún sin moverse, Mikasa podía escuchar varias voces discutir al otro lado de la pared pero ella no entendía sus palabras, el sonido llegaba a sus oídos como un susurro. La curiosidad gano ante el miedo y envuelta en sus sucias ropas la niña se deslizo sigilosamente entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿cómo nos vamos a hacer cargo de ella? ustedes dos...¿saben los problemas que tendremos? un niño come más y se enferma mas rápidamente- la voz de un hombre dominaba la sala, era obvio que estaban hablando de ella ¿quienes eran? -¿qué pasa si ella tiene familiares?, pensarán que la hemos secuestrado- era la misma voz de antes, Mikasa no tenía mas familia y si esas personas la aceptaban quizá su única opción sea quedarse con ellos.

-"La he traído yo, me encargare de ella"- Levi había estado escuchando en silencio las palabras de Farlan, él estaba al tanto de todas las dificultades que se presentarían y estaba seguro de que podría cuidarla, el tiempo que ella quiera quedarse

-Has dicho que habías ayudado a esa niña antes, la quieren por su raza"-

-"me encargare de ella"-

-"memento morí... entonces ¿a qué le temes?"- La pregunta de Levi había silenciado la habitación, Isabel y Farlan no entendían sus razones, pero después de unos minutos, Isabel no necesito pensarlo, su "gran hermano" no necesitaba una razón para ayudar a la niña, después de todo, él la había salvado a ella hace años.

-"Yo la quiero ayudar"- Los dos hombres miraron a Isabel

«_Recuerda que morirás_» "_memento morí...", porque nada dura._

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose alerto a Mikasa, quien rápidamente volvió a posicionarse sobre la cama y unos instantes después sintió los amigables ojos de Isabel sobre ella, la joven sonrío a Mikasa -"solo espero que no hayas escuchado todo eso, Farlan es un pesimista"- la niña vacilo un poco en el momento en que Isabel extendió su mano hacia ella

-"Esta bien, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, ademas necesitas un baño. Levi se enojara si ensucias mas su cama"- ¿Levi? ¿quién era Levi? Mikasa tomo la mano de Isabel y mientras esta la guiaba hacia el baño, la niña trataba de recordar como es que había llegado allí.

-Mi nombre es Isabel, Levi dijo que te llamas Mikasa..."- la voz de Isabel no paraba de resonar en el cuarto, ella quería conocer bien a la niña, pero Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar...

_"¿Levi es quien me trajo?..."_

Después del baño, Isabel llevo a la niña ante Farlan, este la miro dudoso, ¿en realidad una niña sería un problema?

-Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, sabemos que no es necesario que lo apruebes Farlan- Levi había estado sentado algo lejos presenciando la escena

-Entiendo-

Isabel miro a Mikasa con alegría reflejada en sus ojos, ella podía quedarse. Tomo la mano de la niña y se marcho a su habitación

"¡vamos Mikasa, dormirás conmigo!" dicho esto ambas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta

* * *

**¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado**

**En los tres capítulos de "Achoice with no regrets" aún no he logrado captar muy bien las personalidades de Isabel y Farlan, así que, si están ooc no me maten :D. Se agradecen los comentarios :*, si esto esta muy confuso, informo que en el próximo capitulo se desenredan un poco las cosas. **

**Por cierto quería decirles que el fanfic se llama así por la canción Bios del anime Guilty Crown, la cual a mi punto de vista (ya que yo tengo bien fijo el rumbo de esta historia) describe muy bien el fanfic completo. Es una canción en alemán, véanlo subtitulado (si quieren, claro), pondré el link en mi perfil ya que aquí no se puede :). **

**¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo eydalick!**


	3. Entre sueños

_ "Si yo no soy quien debería ser_

_¿puedes entonces decir que tu eres quien afirmas ser?"_

_Great escape - Cinema Staff_

_03 de febrero, año 852_

_Levi caminaba desesperada mente por los pasillos, quería respuestas, exigía respuestas pero nadie le permitía ver a Mikasa, nadie le informaba sobre su estado; no sabia nada de ella desde hace seis horas, cuando él llego con la chica en los brazos, ambos sucios y heridos. Miro sus manos, todavía había __sangre, él aún estaba sucio, no se había alejado de ese pasillo desde el momento en que lo piso y no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a Mikasa a los ojos, abrazarla y besarla, eso era lo que Levi mas deseaba en ese momento. Tener a Mikasa a salvo y a su lado._

_Pero quien sabe si eso seria posible, -quien sabe-, si ella recordaría cuanto lo __quería. Cuanto lo había amado y la manera en que él correspondía sus sentimientos... -en realidad había sido al revés, ella había correspondido los suyos-_

_Al despertar, Mikasa se encontró a si misma en un cuerpo que no recordaba, no sabia su nombre, no conocía su rostro, ni su voz. Recostada, con sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación, Mikasa comenzó a formularse decenas de preguntas; ¿quién era ella? ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Al sentarse silenciosamente en la cama automáticamente sus ojos examinaron cada rincón de la habitación, un cuarto blanco, un ¿...hospital? ¿había tenido un accidente? ¿quién iba a dar respuesta a sus preguntas?_

_La puerta se abrió desmesuradamente, un hombre de ojos grises apareció en su campo de visión, no era muy alto y por unos segundos se quedo de pie, __estático frente a Mikasa_

_-"¿Quién es usted?"-_

_Levi abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿le preguntaba quien era él?, Mikasa se había olvidado de Levi completamente, de la primera vez que se vieron, de la vez se separaron y de cuando se unió al ejercito por él, Levi había desaparecido de su vida, era un extraño. _

_Le había prometido una vida feliz, una sin dolor, una en la que acabarían con los titanes y vivirían juntos, tendrían una casa, hijos; todo se derrumbo con un golpe y sintió algo en su interior derrumbarse junto a sus promesas, junto a sus sueños. Quizá eso era lo mejor para Mikasa, olvidarle. La miro a los ojos, con su típico rostro inexpresivo e intimidante -uno que hace mucho no le mostraba a ella- y utilizo su tono de voz frió y __aburrido -uno que hace tiempo ella no escuchaba-_

_-"Soy el capitán Levi, ¿como te sientes Ackerman?"-_

_-" me siento bien...¿Ackerman?"-_

_-"Es tu apellido"-_

_-"¿ y... mi nombre?"-_

_-"es Mikasa"-_

_Ella observo a Levi de arriba a abajo discretamente, después miro sus propias manos, no, no conocía nada; pero al parecer el hombre que se plantaba frente a ella la conocía, eso significaba que sabia de ella, él debía saber algo mas que su nombre. Después de todo estaba a su lado. _

_-" dijo que era capitán, ¿qué es lo que significa?- Levi no había despegado sus ojos de ella, entendía la situación en que estaban. Empezar desde cero._

_-"significa que soy tu superior"-_

**_:_**

_16 de julio, año 852 _

-"¡No necesitas entrenamiento extra!"- Eren tenia sus puños sobre la mesa frente a Mikasa y Armin. Desde el momento en que se entero de que Mikasa era entrenada por el mejor soldado de la humanidad, evidentemente era envidia; desde que Eren conoció a Levi como el "mas fuerte de la humanidad" quiso ser entrenado por él, pero el capitán no le hacia caso, ya que también estaba el pasado, el de Levi y Mikasa juntos, uno que él conoció _"¿porqué? si él había dicho que se alejaría de Mikasa"_ pensó, _"¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?" _

Eren bajo la cabeza y empuño con fuerza sus nudillos_ "Dijo que me dejaría estar junto a ella" _golpeo la mesa antes de irse, Mikasa lo miraba confundida, ¿porqué Eren, quien había admirado tanto a Levi estaba enojado por eso? podría ser solo envidia pero... ¿porqué de un momento a otro parecía querer ir a matarlo?, eran preguntas que ella no podía responder._  
_

-"Tranquilízate Mikasa, estoy seguro de que a Eren se le pasará" - Armin se había dado cuanta, pero no era necesario ser un genio a su nivel para notarlo, la chica se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando la puerta por la que se marcho Eren.

-" Eso espero"-

Armin miro a la chica con tristeza, su mejor amigo y su superior estaban enamorados de ella, pero él no podría decir que apoyaba a Eren, él, con sus grandes ojos azules había visto a Mikasa sonreír al lado de Levi. No sabría decir si Eren en verdad era el mejor para ella, quizás la mejor opción era que la chica regrese al lado del capitán, era un lugar en el que estaría segura.

Mikasa ahora no amaba a nadie, era una oportunidad, la gran oportunidad de Eren; seria una lucha entre él y Levi, una en donde el sargento se estaba dejando perder.

-"Vamos Mikasa, el entrenamiento empezara pronto"-

Caminaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento, al llegar allí estaban todos, todos menos Eren y Levi, Armin estaba seguro de que su amigo había ido a buscar a Levi, seguramente regresaría con un ojo morado y sin unos cuantos dientes, después de todo, teniendo Eren la habilidad de regenerar su cuerpo al capitán no le importaría darle una paliza. Por otro lado, Mikasa estaba preocupada, el sargento no era muy malo con ella -no como lo era con Eren- incluso a veces le tenia paciencia

-"¿Armin?"-, era claro que él pensaba lo mismo

Eren caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, la cólera crecía en su interior, él había creído en la palabra de Levi y este lo había defraudado -_"dijiste que no te acercarías mas a ella" - _avanzaba buscando al capitán, esquivando a todos a su paso hasta que lo encontró, estaba saliendo de su habitación, probablemente en dirección a los campos, Eren, al verlo de inmediato y sin pensarlo se fue sobre él con su puño dirigido hacia el rostro de Levi, el lo esquivo fácilmente y sin vacilar un solo segundo, estampo su bota en la cara del chico, de la misma forma en que había hecho durante el juicio de Eren pero con mucha más fuerza, aún sabiendo lo enojada que se encontraría Mikasa al enterarse, ella no se lo perdonaría ya que, aún después del poco tiempo que tenía conociendo al chico -por segunda vez- ella lo consideraba un hermano; a nadie le gusta que lastimen a un miembro de su _familia._

Levi sonrío amargamente mientras esquivaba los malos golpes del muchacho, no había escuchado algo tan estúpido antes ¿es que no podía haber inventado otra cosa?, él era mas familia para Mikasa que Eren. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, Levi debía enfocarse en ganarse el odio de la chica, golpear a Eren no le molestaba para nada, mucho menos cuando se lo merecía.

Por otro lado, Eren, él simplemente estaba enojado, el solo pensar que Levi cambiara de opinión y decidiera mantener a Mikasa a su lado era la razón. Eren quería a Mikasa, la quiso desde el momento en que se dio cuenta el tipo de persona que era, alguien fuerte, hermosa -_increíble-_ y extremadamente importante para él, por esa razón quería ser fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que la propia Mikasa Ackerman y de alguna forma, Eren quería ser como Levi, pero no como Levi, en su personalidad sería e intimidante, si no la persona fuerte que superaba a la chica, una persona que podía protegerla, él quería poder proteger a Mikasa y hacer que se sienta segura a su lado, tal y como el capitán lo había hecho.

Pero qué sabia Eren sobre ellos y su unión, él no conocía el hilo rojo ni el poder que los unía, no pueden ser separados - solo si uno muriera- quizá morirían juntos, a pesar del olvido y las promesas en el abismo, el mismo abismo en el que se perdieron los recuerdos de Mikasa.

Después de unos minutos, Eren podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por sus labios y la manera en que el dolor en su abdomen aumentaba con cada inhalación, sus ojos se fijaron en Levi, él estaba de pie observándolo con su mirada intimidante y fría, él no era oponente para el mejor de la humanidad, incluso Mikasa, una de las pocas personas que podían hacerle frente, ahora no era capaz de hacerlo, ella había perdido fuerza en la ultima batalla y a parte de ella, solo conocía a Mike Zackarius, el segundo soldado mas fuerte.

Él ni si quiera lograba seguir el paso de Mikasa.

Y, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía en ese momento su oponente, Levi, él no tenia un solo rasguño, porque los golpes, todas las patadas y puñetazos que había lanzado solo quedaron en el aire.

Respirando entrecortada mente y sosteniendo la mirada a su superior, Eren hablo por primera vez, manifestando verbalmente su enojo

-"Dijiste que te alejarías de ella, que me permitirías estar a su lado"-

-"Sé lo que dije"-

Levi no había mostrado ningún cambio, ni en su rostro, ni en su voz, lo cual solo logro aumentar la cólera del menor, la voz de Eren comenzó a elevarse. Él estaba gritando.

-"¡Tú aceptaste entrenarla! ¿porqué?, ¡si piensas iniciar "algo" con ella de nue...!"- Levi pateo el rostro de Eren con fuerza, él tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa y hablo con la voz más fría y amenazante que poseía

-" Yo no pretendo iniciar "algo" con ella de nuevo, si en verdad has estado observando mis movimientos, entonces deberías estar enterado de que Mikasa ya no posee la misma fuerza que antes, ella ya no puede defenderse de la misma forma"-

Al decir esto soltó a Eren y continuo su camino

-"simplemente no quiero que le pase nada"-

**.**

**.**

_"¿Recuerdas cuando caminábamos juntos?, uno al lado del otro ¿Levi? ¿me escuchas?, yo si lo recuerdo, recuerdo y atesoro el momento en el que sonreíste frente a mi, porque para mi fue un momento único"._

_"Levi...", una lagrima corrió por su pálida mejilla "¿porqué haces esto?, no quiero odiarte, ¡no quiero olvidarte!" sus ojos grises ahora cerrados, no podían hacer mas que derramar lagrimas, supo que él se encontraba a su lado cuando una mano seco las gotas de su rostro lentamente, acompañando el gesto con un "te amo"._

_Mikasa quería abrazar a Levi, corresponder sus palabras pero al tratar de alcanzar su rostro sus músculos no respondieron, "¿porqué?" _

_Sus ojos no se __abrían_

_"¿Levi?"_

_Ni un solo musculo respondía._

_"¿qué paso?, ¿porqué no me puedo mover?, ¡por favor ayúdame!" _

_Lo único que podía hacer era derramar lagrimas, sus pensamientos no se manifestaban mediante el sonido y Levi, él no podía escucharla, lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano con fuerza mientras se preguntaba como demonios habían llegado a ese grado. "Ella no, todos menos ella." Esa noche lloraron juntos, Levi no podía recordar la ultimas vez que lloro, mientras una sorprendida Mikasa no entendía muy bien la situación, no lo entendió hasta que él hablo __  
_

_"¿Porqué lloras dormida Mikasa?"_

_._

* * *

Capitulo II

_"No hay manera de que pueda amar a alguien _

_pero me gustaría que alguien me ame"_

All alone with you- Egoist

_19 de noviembre, año 844_

Los días habían pasado rápido y Mikasa llevaba casi un mes junto a las tres personas que la ayudaban, al principio, la niña había estado durmiendo con Isabel, pero la cama no era muy grande y aunque la mayor no presentaba ninguna queja Mikasa se sentía incomoda, ese lugar no era suyo, ni siquiera la ropa que traía puesta le pertenecía. Y Levi, al percatarse de ello decidió dar su cama a la niña siendo él quien dormiría en el piso; Isabel y Farlan habían protestado contra su decisión «_"¿porqué haces esto por ella?" » «"¡esta bien!, no tengo ningún problema con que duerma conmigo"»_ Levi solo respondió con las mismas palabras que había pronunciado antes -"Fui yo quien la trajo aquí, me encargare de ella"- Y dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

_"¿porqué haces esto por ella?",_ se encontraba sentado observando el cielo desde la orilla de un túnel mientras la pregunta de Farlan aún resonaba en su cabeza "_¿porque hago esto por ella?" "¿porque quiero?", _si no quisiera simplemente no estaría esa mocosa a su lado, quizá solo quería ayudarla. Sin dar mas vueltas al asunto Levi se concentro en las cosas a su alrededor, podía ver a Mikasa sentada a la orilla del rió congelado -hacia frió- y la niña solo traía puesto un vestido de mangas largas, Levi suspiro y tomo la tela roja que había conseguido hace poco -_"trabaje una semana para darle algo que no halla robado"- _había permanecido demasiado tiempo fuera, exponiéndose a ser descubierto. Se levanto y camino en silencio hacia Mikasa.

-"¿qué demonios haces aquí sola?, ¿quieres ser secuestrada de nuevo?"- pregunto mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor de la niña -"te resfriaras aquí afuera, no pienso cuidar a una mocosa enferma"-

Mikasa puso de pie de inmediato y levanto sus manos acariciando la tela, los ojos de Levi estaban sobre los suyos -"lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer"- había bajado la mirada al suelo, él vio este gesto y después de unos segundos enredo sus dedos entre el cabello negro de Mikasa obligándola a mirarlo -"volvamos al escondite"- dicho esto ambos caminaron hacia las casas abandonadas en el fondo de la ciudad subterránea, el lugar que de un momento a otro se convirtió en su hogar.

* * *

**No dejan reviews, que tristeza Q.Q**

**"Porqué lloras dormida Mikasa?"- CASI LLORO YO TAMBIÉN, pobre Mika u.u, no enserio, lo estaba escribiendo y casi lloro xD ¿que pasa? les gusto?, dejen un comentario con su opinión please :C, hice que Levi le regalara la famosa bufanda roja, me lo deben xD jajaj**

**Gracias por agregar el fic a sus favoritos y seguirlo :***

**PD.- ACTUALIZARE CADA MIERCOLES!, eso me da la oportunidad de escribir los fines de semana ya que el semestre acaba de empezar :'(**

**Mel~**


	4. Por favor vuelve a mi

**_Canción del capitulo: Relase my soul- anime: guilty crown_**

* * *

_"...No se porque las cosas han cambiado desde ayer..."_

_21 de julio, año 852_

Mikasa y Armin caminaban por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a Eren, el entrenamiento había culminado hace tan solo unos minutos pero el chico no había aparecido en dos horas. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que el capitán fuera la causa, él había llegado puntual y sin un rasguño al entrenamiento.

Toda señal de duda se esfumo al encontrar a Eren fuera de las duchas, estaba recargado en la pared, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Su uniforme estaba algo sucio y uno de sus ojos morado, Armin se alegro de no ver un hueso roto y suponía que era lo menos que podía pedir; pero Mikasa, a comparación de él, ella estaba muy enojada y al ver a Eren, la chica de inmediato corrió junto a su _hermano_.

Mikasa intentaba ayudarlo cuando él se aparto -"estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos golpes"- ella no dijo nada y dejo a Eren caminar por su cuenta, al ver sus inútiles pasos la chica empuño sus nudillos; Levi lo había dejado mucho peor que aquella vez en el juicio. Había sangre en su camiseta que al parecer había sido derramada desde su boca "_-una patada en el estomago-", _gracias a ello el muchacho caminaba erguido y aunque el no se quejaba, Mikasa estaba segura de que le dolía. -_"Ese enano"-_

_-_"Espero que no intentes amenazar al capitán Levi, sabes que él ni siquiera te dejara verle"_- _porque Levi no aceptaba a Mikasa en su oficina, mucho menos en su dormitorio. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, ir con Levi era justamente lo que pensaba hacer. -"lo obligare a escucharme, Armin, ¡no puedo dejar que continué tratando a Eren de esa manera!"-

-"que te enfrentes a él probablemente provocará que deje de entrenarte, sabes que no le caes muy bien Mikasa, no busques problemas"- ella lo miro y poco a poco su expresión volvió a ser la misma. Seria, como siempre y gracias a eso Armin pudo respirar en paz; había dado en el clavo, era su trabajo después de todo.

_-"Arlet, mantén a Mikasa alejada, por el motivo que sea, no dejes que se acerque" -_Armin había mirado a Levi sorprendido, pero él no podía entrometerse en eso. No había sido una orden porque en una situación como esa Levi no era el capitán, ni Armin el recluta, pero él había decidido obedecerlo y por ende ayudarlo. En ese momento no sabia que era lo mejor para Mikasa y quien en realidad debía decidir era ella ¿qué estaba haciendo el capitán? _"esto no es ser egoísta, pero si Mikasa alguna vez hubiera sabido que algo como esto pasaría ¿qué es lo que ella querría?",_ ¿qué es lo que ella hubiera querido?... _"probablemente que esto no pasara" _

Probablemente nunca debieron _decidir_ por ella.

Era tarde cuando Mikasa termino sus labores, se encontraba cansada, no físicamente si no mentalmente. En la cena se encontraba el capitán junto con el comandante Erwin y la líder Hanji, ellos se habían situado al otro lado de la habitación pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta lo mucho que todos sus amigos la miraban, a ella y a la mesa a sus espaldas; mentiría si dijera que no fue incomodo. Lo fue y mucho.

Afortunadamente todo termino cuando Connie, intentando cambiar el ambiente comenzó a contar historias de su pasado y algunas de sus aventuras en las que hizo el ridículo. Mikasa pudo darse cuenta de que el chico termino algo enojado y avergonzado pero en el momento en que el chico puso los ojos sobre ella, Mikasa hizo su mejor intento por darle una sonrisa -_"gracias"_- él de nuevo se calmo.

De alguna forma, podía decir que todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa junto ella eran sus amigos. _Eran_ buenos amigos... pero...

Las palabras de Armin, estas en ningún momento habían abandonado su cabeza.

Quizá Levi no volvería a entrenarla y muy probablemente la odie mas de lo que ya lo hacia, porque aunque de un tiempo para acá hubiera paz entre ellos, el capitán se había encargado de borrarla y plantar la espada frente a ella; pero una espada no era necesaria en sus peleas, después de todo, la mayoría de ellas eran _casi_ estúpidas y, mientras Mikasa se dirigía a la oficina de Levi una pequeña sonrisa se escondió tras la bufanda; -_"las estúpidas peleas"- _por un momento el recuerdo de Eren golpeado y sangrando desapareció de su mente.

Ahora estaba Levi, él a su lado, él entrenándola, él argumentando, él leyendo, él hablando y él _observándola.._.se había dado cuenta antes pero nunca le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Siempre pensó que el capitán la odiaba y de prontolas palabras que Jean le comunico durante la cena inundaron su mente; él había procurado informarle sin que nadie mas escuchara, sabia que a Mikasa no le gustaría y a el tampoco, Levi le patearía el culo si se llegara a enterar.

-_"Mikasa, ¿no crees que el capitán te mira demasiado?"-._ ¿Demasiado? lo pensó un momento; era verdad, él lo hacia, había sentido muchas veces su mirada penetrante sobre ella -"_supongo que solo me vigila, él me odia"-_ , -"_si te odia ¿porqué te salva cada vez que puede? ¿porqué siempre procura tenerte a la vista?"- _Mikasa lo miro sorprendida no había sabido responder eso, era algo que incluso ella misma se preguntaba

No podía hacer más que preguntarse porque Jean y Sasha de alguna forma siempre terminaban hablándole de Levi o haciéndole preguntas sobre él, ella no sabia nada, no lo entendía, no entendía porque Armin los miraba con el ceño fruncido cada vez que le hablaban a ella del capitán, no sabia porque Eren lo odiaba tanto cuando el mismo le contó quién era, e incluso dijo que lo admiraba. Dolor. ¿porque todos hablaban de Levi con ella y después evitaban el tema? ¿porqué nadie le daba una sola explicación? ella había olvidado todo ¿porqué no eran considerados? ¿porqué no hablaban?

De pronto, el motivo de su visita a la oficina de Levi cambio, y mientras aceleraba el paso, todo lo concerniente al _hombre de ojos grises_ llego a su cabeza

_-"Ackerman, mañana vas a tu primera expedición desde el accidente. Tu lugar sera a mi lado"- Sorprendida Mikasa había agrandado sus ojos. No, ese no es mi lugar... -"Capitán... yo no he sido asignada a su equipo, estoy en el lad..."- él la interrumpió -"lose, pero por esta vez iras conmigo"- No hubo respuesta, no, porque aún si lo hubiera no serviría de nada, él era el capitán y Mikasa el recluta._

_-"Levántate Ackerman, a esta paso Arlet también te pateará el culo"- enojada, Mikasa se levanto y dirigió su puño hacia el capitán -"él es mi amigo y usted no se burlara de él"- una patada, un puñetazo y varios salto evasivos se habían manifestado en una décima de segundo, el mismo tiempo que a Levi le había tomado esquivarlo. _

_"¿Quién es esta persona?" el mas fuerte de la humanidad.  
_

_Pensando que ella podría esquivarla; rápidamente él estrello fuertemente su bota contra el estomago de Mikasa, la chica se detuvo y se rodeo a sí misma por el dolor. Levi abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal -"Mierda"- ella caía al suelo cansada._

_"...¿Quién es este hombre?"... un silencio... un misterio... una fuerza._

_Levi la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Fue casi un abrazo después de tanto tiempo, el mismo tiempo que para él había sido una eternidad. Habían sido solo unos cuantos meses. _

_-"Robaste mi corazón hace mucho"-_

_Mikasa caminaba sola por las familiares montañas dentro de las paredes. Según lo que Eren y Armin le informaron, ese territorio lo habían recuperado hace poco tiempo durante la misión en la que ella perdió la memoria; había atravesado casi todo el lugar, les habían encargado limpiar y ni ella ni nadie podía negarse, al ver la naturaleza a su al rededor, Mikasa se preguntó si quizás se había acostumbrado a vivir lejos de un lugar así, "tan verde", ojala recordara todo, sabia que había vivido en un lugar similar durante su niñez "al menos no he muerto"._

_Se había alejado bastante de sus compañeros, perdida en un lugar que le resultaba familiar, Mikasa camino al interior del bosque guiada por algo mucho mas fuerte que ella, la chica termino frente a una vieja casa de madera; Mikasa camino anonada acercándose más "¿qué es este lugar?" sus mejillas se bañaron en lagrimas cuando observo por la ventana "¿sangre?...¿qué es este lugar?" rodeo la pequeña casa buscando la perta con desesperación, "¿porqué?" -"este no es tu lugar de trabajo Ackerman"- una voz grave y autoritaria hablo a su oído mientras dos brazos rodeaban s cintura alejándola del lugar, arrastrándola lejos... "¿Levi?"  
_

_"¿Transformaste mis lagrimas en rosas?"_

**.**

Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de madera, la misma por la que había visto a Levi entrar y salir muchas veces, ese era el lugar en el que él se encerraba evitándola a toda costa. Giro la perilla y en silencio se adentro en la habitación. Podía sentir la mirada gris sobre su espalda; al cerrar la puerta Mikasa lo encaro examinándolo en un instante, Levi conservaba su habitual cara de poker; las velas estaban prendidas... era de noche, ¿en qué momento había llegado la oscuridad? ¿qué tan lento había caminado mientras deambulaba en sus pensamientos?

-"¿A qué has venido Ackerman?"- Levi volvió sus ojos grises al cielo cuando la mirada oscura se clavo sobre él. Insoportable. Se encontraba de pie a un lado del ventanal de la habitación, se sentía frustrado e incomodo, el silencio de Mikasa siempre le había causado cierta molestia, le disgustaba no saber que era lo que ella pensaba, más aún en la situación en que estaban. Alejados estando tan cerca.

-"¿vienes a defender a ese mocoso?"- un mal comienzo, pero Mikasa sabia que así iba a ser, era imposible evitar que él hiciera esa pregunta.

-"No señor"- Mikasa respondió, y en ese instante se percato de que no sabía por donde empezar, no sabia nada, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿cómo justificar su presencia?

-"¿entonces?"- dejo de mirarlo cuando Levi volteo su rostro hacia ella -"yo... quiero saber... que es lo que paso antes"- levanto la mirada en cuanto termino la oración; ante sus ojos se hallaba un impresionado capitán

-"¿porqué me preguntas eso a mi?... no soy mas que tu superior"- de alguna forma, las palabras de Levi no sonaban convincentes, había escuchado muchas veces aquella frase en su voz _"soy tu superior" _¿en verdad era solo eso?, entonces ¿porqué todos la vinculaban con él? no lo hacían directamente, pero Mikasa no era estúpida; las miradas de Armin, el enojo de Eren y los comentarios de los demás, de todos, en especial de Jean y Sasha.

-"estoy segura de que no es así"- las palabras salían por sí solas mientras Levi se debatía entre abrazarla o sacarla a jalones de su oficina -"estas equivocada, es mejor que te marches"- él camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para Mikasa, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se moviera, camino hacia la puerta y decidida a no rendirse la cerro de nuevo -"no me iré, no estoy equivocada"- de pie, uno frente al otro y a tan poca distancia, Levi pudo ver su propio reflejo en los oscuros ojos de la chica.

_ "Testaruda aún sin recuerdos"_

* * *

_Capitulo III_

_"Las lluvias fuertes se acercan y aún echo de menos los días junto a ti"_

_08 de febrero, año 846_

El día en que Levi se marcho él la había defendido, la había salvado y una vez más... le había dado _vida _lloro escondida entre las casas de Shingasina mientras Levi era arrestado junto a Isabel y Farlan, la estaban separando de su familia, ella quería salir y liberarlos, salir y defenderlos, así como ellos lo habían hecho por ella. Pero simplemente no podía, era débil y pequeña; Mikasa, una niña de once años, sin familiares y sin dinero no podía hacer nada; así que, lo único que hizo fue observar como eran arrestados por los soldados, los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Observo _casi_ llorando desde su escondite como aquellos hombres hundían el rostro de Levi en el agua. Como se quedaba sola por segunda vez. Sabia que ninguno de los militares lograba escuchar sus pequeños sollozos, pero Levi probablemente si, él conocía perfectamente a la niña.

Avergonzada por su descuido e impotente por su debilidad, Mikasa se obligo a si misma quedarse sentada en ese lugar, quizá Levi estaba enojado con ella, que los arrestaran había sido su culpa, si tan solo hubiera obedecido sus ordenes... los ojos grises se posaron en ella antes de agrandar la distancia entre los dos, fue rápido y sin palabras, sentimiento en la despedida y la lectura de un "no me olvides" en los labios del mayor fue suficiente para romper en llanto "que tonto... tú no me olvides a mi..."

**.**

-"¿Estas perdida?, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?"- un niño de ojos verdes caminaba a su lado pero Mikasa no lo escuchaba, pensaba en qué hacer mientras sostenía entre sus manos un pedazo de la bufanda roja -"¿como te llamas?"

El niño, al no obtener respuesta a sus preguntas solo continuo al lado de Mikasa y no fue hasta que se encontraban una distancia considerable de su hogar que el chico hablo -"¿a dónde vamos"- ella, al escuchar esto se detuvo de golpe inmediatamente ¿a donde iba?... no tenía a donde ir, miro al niño a su derecha por primera vez, sus ojos verdes reflejaban curiosidad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mikasa -"no lo se"- el la miro con cara tranquila y después pareció analizar sus palabras abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente -"¿¡qué!?"-

-"no tengo a donde ir"-

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Estoy publicando hoy porque faltan solo horas para que sea miércoles, acabo de terminar el capitulo y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, necesito desocuparse esta semana T.T escuela de mierda. ****Cambiando de tema, ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿no estoy yendo rápido cierto D: ? dejen su opinión en un comentario porfa :3 FELIZ SEMANA RIVAMIKA asdfghjkl es tan genial.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a sus favoritos este fanfic, a las ue me dicen "meli", asdfghjk que genial xD mis amigos me dicen así :)**

**Hasta el otro ****miércoles**

**Mel~**

* * *

**REVIEWS~**

**Guest.- Holi :3 yo amo esa cancion, la escucho a cada rato xD, no te preocupes este fic no terminara como gulty crown, tengo entendido ue Inori muere (?), es ue no termine de verlo pero me gusta mucho su musica, por eso te aseguro que no, no terminara asi :DD, BESOS!**

**OtakuCandy.- HOLA! no me dentendre chica, no importa cuantas tareas me deje mi profesor de laboratorio clínico o el de química xD. Que bueno que te guste como escribo Q.Q hay personas que me dicen que es mierda y cosas así :( el rivamika es tan kawaii OWO Bye bye.**

**thucamiteuieremuxo: *-* Holou, aqui tienes el capi :3**

**tundershadowsasuke: ****¡Que bueno que te guste! Q.Q me haces sentir genial :DD besos!**


	5. Sufrir juntos

___Capitulo IV_

_____ " υποφέρουν μαζί "_

___"Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo: la mnemofobia es el miedo a los recuerdos"_

_21 de julio, año 852_

Sentada en el lugar donde ella y Levi se citaban a observar el cielo en silencio , Mikasa Ackerman apuñalaba la madera a su lado mientras las estrellas la bañaban de luz. No comprendía las razones del capitán, él simplemente la había cargado sobre su hombro y la había dejado fuera de su oficina, no sin antes dedicarle unas cuantas palabras en su voz fría _"no vuelvas a molestarme" _había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta, ella se dejo caer recargando su cabeza en la puerta y, mientras un par de lagrimas confundidas descendían por sus mejillas, Mikasa escuchaba los golpes y lamentaciones al otro lado de la madera ¿era ese Levi?...

Las lagrimas se habían secado y el lejano impulso de estrangularlo comenzaba a manifestarse, pero Mikasa debía contenerse, ella no se rendiría, sabia que Levi era -quizás- el único que podría responder sus preguntas ya que, después de todo, ni Eren ni Armin parecían estar dispuestos a hablar... en su mente volvieron a aparecer las preguntas e insinuaciones de la despreocupada Sasha; los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron durante un momento mientras comenzaba a acariciar el filo de la _navaja__, ella podría ayudarla.__  
_

_._

_._

En el momento en que asimilo la pregunta, la chica comenzó a trabarse intentando hablar sin el mínimo éxito, era evidente que aquello no funcionaría ya que, por mas que Mikasa había insistido, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de Sasha la hizo volver al lugar del que que partió pero al mismo tiempo, esto provoco que obtuviera lo que necesitaba; aquella chica le había dado la prueba de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

A sus oídos llego un silencioso, sincero y temeroso susurro. Era algo cercano al miedo. -_"Es el capitán la única persona que podría responder tus preguntas Mikasa"_- en definitiva, esta vez no tenia solo un presentimiento, ahora tenia palabras, la palabra de alguien que conoció su pasado... una repentina y evidente pregunta se deslizo frente a sus ojos: _¿cual es la razón del silencio? _¿porqué incluso Sasha se había negado a hablar? ¿qué era aquello a lo que sus "amigos" tanto temían?

¿Levi?, un sentimiento de ira y confusión recorrió su cuerpo -"¡¿porqué él?!, ¿qué tanto tiene que ver conmigo?"-

Sasha no dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a mirarla avergonzada -"Lo siento Mikasa"- ella solo volteo su rostro y mientras se alejaba un "esta bien" se deslizo entre sus labios ..._"que mentira"_, porque ciertamente nada estaba bien; no estaba segura de lo que pasaría el día de mañana, no sabia si Levi la entrenaría como siempre o si sencillamente la echaría de los campos de la misma forma en que la echo de su oficina.

Camino perdiéndose al igual que lo hizo entre las montañas: sola, confundida y sin fuerzas, Mikasa Ackerman se quedo dormida frente a un lago, uno que parecía familiar, "_seguramente estuve aquí antes_" ¿antes?...

_25 de diciembre, año 850_

_Era navidad, la noche en que los soldados se reunían para celebrar una de las pocas ocasiones del año en que los titanes y la gloria de la humanidad pasaban a un segundo plano, porque todos se lo merecían y ni Mikasa ni Levi eran la excepción._

_Un vestido blanco cubría el cuerpo de Mikasa y unos tacones negros calzaban sus pies, se había sentido incomoda al notar las miradas indecentes de los soldados sobre ella, miro a su alrededor buscando un par de ojos grises ¿dónde estaba Levi?, sintiéndose miserable escaneo cada rincón desde su lugar; Mikasa no le había pedido que la espere y él tampoco había dicho nada, ni un acuerdo silencioso, aún cuando se había esmerado en arreglarse __solo para él. Camino entre la multitud buscando al capitán y a Hanji, la autora principal de su despampanante apariencia; "hoy es su cumpleaños, a él le gustará" había dicho la científica sabiendo convencer a la chica "¿de verdad?". Entonces valdría la pena, si encontraba a Levi, claro; pero no fue así, Mikasa se encontró a si misma sentada en una de las mesas junto a Hanji, mientras la música sonaba, le había preguntado sobre él, obteniendo como respuesta un simple "no lo se"._

_Mikasa volvió sobre sus pasos saliendo de ese lugar, a ella no le gustaban los lugares así, a él tampoco; después de unos segundos, de camino a la habitación un axón conecto sus neuronas rápidamente. Corrió hacia la azotea en donde al subir las escaleras logro visualizar las infinitas estrellas en el cielo y allí, sentado vistiendo un traje negro se encontraba Levi, él volteo y sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de la joven; ella observo como se ponía de pie estirando una mano hacia ella -"¿me permite esta pieza señorita Ackerman?"- Mikasa avanzo a paso lento, quería correr hacia él pero no lo hizo, coloco su mano sobre la de Levi al mismo tiempo en que la otra se posicionaba en cintura guiándola entre la música.  
_

_-"Eres hermosa"- las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos en un susurro, -él había dicho "eres" y no "te ves"- Mikasa sintió la sangre arder en sus mejillas, no podía si quiera sonreír y no dijo nada, no era necesario; los ojos de Levi se encontraban sobre ella, consciente de ser el único en lograr dejarla sin habla, acercándola a él como un imán.  
_

_-"por un momento pensé que no vendrías"- Mikasa abrió un poco sus ojos -"te estaba buscando"- respondió antes de acercar su rostro al de él -"feliz cumpleaños"- las palabras fueron rápidas y silenciosas. Habían sido encerradas en un beso tímido y delicado de Mikasa. "Gracias".  
_

_._

_._

_-"Creo que fue una grosería Levi"- reprochaba Mikasa al hombre a su lado, se habían topado a Erwin, a Hanji y a Mike, quienes los invitaron a unirse a ellos_

_-"yo no lo creo, mas de la mitad están ebrios, nadie recordará nuestra ausencia mañana"- dijo estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos -"camina, te tengo una sorpresa"- ella abrió un poco los ojos volviendo su rostro para observar a Levi, -"te dije que no era necesario"- la chica no le había pedido nada, aún cuando él se lo había preguntado "¿qué quieres que te regale?" Mikasa lo había mirado extrañada "no es necesario un regalo, yo solo te quiero a mi lado Levi" él sonrió a su manera al escuchar las palabras de la joven, no se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta; la miro fijamente a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido, Mikasa se encontraba sobre la cama y bajo el cuerpo de Levi, este la beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la suave y blanca piel de la chica mientras Mikasa enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto y limpio característico del __capitán; esa noche durmieron juntos dentro la habitación, aislados de las responsabilidades, de la sangre y de los titanes._

_-"Bueno, tu dijiste que me querías contigo"- de pie frente al lago Mikasa miro a su alrededor; ante sus ojos decenas de velas iluminaban la oscuridad del paisaje. Hermoso._

.

.

La mirada de Mikasa era fuerte y decidida, era la única que Levi había visto desde del accidente; no sabia qué decir, no sabia qué hacer, todo había caído de un momento a otro y se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca debió alejarse de ella. Había estado pensando en su bienestar físico, creyendo que ella podría corresponder a Eren, ese mocoso impulsivo. Él no podía cuidarse a si mismo, siempre era Mikasa la que lo salvaba ¿cómo demonios se atrevió a pensar que él podría mantenerla a salvo? "_que estúpido_" siempre fue Levi quien la cuidaba, antes y después del _olvido_.

Una de las partes más difíciles de la vida es decidir entre alejarte o intentarlo una vez más. Levi la miro de nuevo, era momento de tomar una decisión, una que como todas tendría consecuencias; porque cuando el momento de decidir llega, uno tiene que hacerlo. Cualquier opción uniría de nuevo a Mikasa con él o los alejaría para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si sacaba la verdad a la luz? lo mas probable es que ella este confundida _"hubo un nosotros"..._ que deprimente _"¿podría llegar a ser tan cruel? pero..." ¿_si Mikasa no lo toma así? ¿si se enoja con él? ¿si ya no lo quiere volver a ver nunca?, quizá ella se largaría con el mocoso de Eren, tendrían hijitos de ojos verdes y vivirían felices para siempre... _"Que imbécil", é_l no pudo mantener más su expresión estoica mientras su mente deambulaba lejos en los recuerdos, lejos en las dudas, en los probables rechazos de la chica.

_Levántame gentilmente y juega conmigo entre tus labios_

Cayo rendido ante la indecisión mientras Mikasa aún lo miraba confundida, era la primera vez que veía al admirable capitán Levi en esas condiciones, tan diferente, tan lejos de la realidad, tan ido y por un momento Mikasa pensó que era alguna manera de liberarse de sus preguntas, Levi comenzaba a parecer enojado mientras la paciencia de la chica se agotaba ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?,

Él caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana y respiró recargándose en el marco _"Ahora no..." pero no tenía opción _

Con una mano sobre su rostro Levi suspiró antes de recuperarse y ordenar a Mikasa que le siguiera, "_la verdad siempre es mejor"_ no encontraba mejor forma de tranquilizarse que pronunciando mentalmente esa frase, pero ciertamente Levi no lo hacia por eso, a él nunca le importo esa lógica de la cual muchos alardeaban, la única y verdadera razón; era que Mikasa no se merecía mentiras, no merecía excusas, ella no; que estúpido había sido. Pensó en abrazarla pero él mismo no se lo merecía "_¿qué demonios he estado haciendo?_"; de pie en su propia habitación tenia a Mikasa Ackerman frente a él, en el lugar en el que habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, el pequeño mundo en donde las caricias, los besos y los "te amo" abundaban como agua en el mar; y sin importar que no fuese digno de ello poco a poco se acerco a la chica, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos -"Lo siento"- Mikasa estaba sonrojada de pie al borde de la verdad mientras sus labios y los de un hombre _gris_ se unían entre lagrimas y felicidad...

_Un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de __cobardía_

_"Que tonta" _¿qué era esto? Mikasa lloraba sin conocer la razón mientras correspondía el beso, esa caricia tan cálida, tan suave y tan familiar hacia que sus piernas fallaran mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior _-"te amo"- _aquellas palabras sonaban tan verdaderas, tan especiales; ella podía sentir como Levi sostenía su rostro, nuevamente uniendo sus labios a los de Mikasa; él no lloraba pero una expresión de tristeza y dolor invadia su rostro

- "¿Te quedarías conmigo si supieras la verdad?"-

_Yo conozco tu forma de amar_

* * *

_"Aunque te deshagas de la interminable tristeza, dime que no volverá mientras nuestros corazones se alejan"_

-"vivirás con nosotros Mikasa"- había dicho la señora Jaeger en cuanto estuvo al tanto de la situación, pero ni ella ni Eren sabían que era lo que le había pasado a la chica exactamente, el niño había dicho "no tiene a donde ir mamá"

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Mikasa?"- la pregunta quedo en el aire un par de minutos, lo único que Eren había conseguido averiguar de la niña era su nombre, eso y nada más. Se sentía desesperado y hambriento de información, la persona a su lado era misteriosa y fría, ella no lloraba, no expresaba, la Mikasa Ackerman que él conoció ese día era una niña seria y solitaria.

-"Dónde están tus padres?"-

-"¿De dónde vienes?"-

El tiempo pasaba y mientras el cielo nocturno alumbraba, dos niños continuaban sentados en la acera sentados, en silencio y mirando al frente. "_Que persona mas extraña"..._

-"Yo... mis padres murieron, fueron asesinados hace poco"- Mikasa no podía explicar su mentira, o quizás si, nadie debía saber de Levi, al menos no ahora; ellos preguntarían "_¿quien es él?"_ y ¿quién era Levi? -"No recuerdo lo que paso"- y por un momento, la niña parecía ida recordando aquel suceso.

Eren la miro comprendiendo -"entiendo, debió ser duro"- dicho esto él la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso. _"Estaré contigo_"

_12 de septiembre, año 848_

Pasaron un par de años antes de que Mikasa volviera a ver a Levi, pero ahora aquella persona lucia diferente; lo que mas había sorprendido a Mikasa, había sido el hecho de que ni Farlan ni Isabel estaban a su lado. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y de alguna forma gracias a Eren; el chico tenia algún tipo de obsesión en ingresar al escuadrón de reconocimiento, Mikasa nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, no hasta que vio a Levi cabalgar entre aquellos soldados, esos que portaban las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas y arriesgaban la vida en cada expedición. _"Eres tu"_

_Mas que a lo lejano esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente_

Mikasa casi pudo ver sus propios ojos iluminados por la felicidad, en verdad era él y Eren lo había notado -"¿es el capitán Levi?, ¿es él aquella persona?"- aquella persona que se había ganado la admiración de Eren y el amor puro de Mikasa, disgustado ante el silencio de la chica, él se alejo del lugar. _"Mierda"._

_Mikasa grito, grito y corrió hacia él, pero Levi no escucho, toda esa gente inconforme estorbaba, todas aquellas personas los alejaban. "Levi..."_

_"Sin darnos cuenta, hicimos una hermosa historia, una historia donde tu y yo nos enamoramos sin querer pero no pudimos estar juntos...a veces tienes que aceptar que algunas personas solo pueden estar en tu corazón, no en tu vida. Él e__s como nieve, frío pero hermoso"_

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todas por no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada u.u pero es que a parte de que no tenia Internet, no tenia tiempo; si alguna de ustedes esta estudiando la preparatoria o la universidad supongo que me entenderá 'los parciales se acercan', oh dios santo O.O**

**Bueno le quiero agradecer sus comentarios, son geniales todas, me emocionan xD, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me quebré un poco la cabeza haciéndolo y abriéndome espacio para escribir :C.**

**Comentarios ¿please?, es lo único que recibo :(**

**Muchas gracias, por cierto; les prometo que si no actualizo la semana que viene (la de exámenes) es la otra, pero mas de dos semanas no me tardo :D**

**Mel :***


	6. Hasta mi último día

Capitulo V

___¿Desde cuando era tan desconfiada?, "__quizá desde que no conozco a nadie... ¿quién es Eren?, ¿quién es Levi? ¿quién soy yo?" las preguntas habían comenzado al compás de los recuerdos_

_._

_—"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, me salvaste en tus tiempos de matón"— Levi sonrió agachando su rostro... "esta chica" —"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien Mikasa"—_

_._

—"¿Te quedarías conmigo si supieras la verdad?"—

—"Yo..."— Mikasa estaba sonrojada e impresionada y de nuevo, tal y como ella no recordaba se quedo sin habla —el olvido era todo un martirio— Levi, quien había estado arrinconando a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared pareció amargarse; decepcionado de su idea ilusa obligo a sus manos recargadas en la madera descender resignadas. Había sido ridículo, pero valió la pena; él clavó su mirada una ultima vez en Mikasa, "_Oh tristeza_", porque él había sido el único culpable, debió ser mas fuerte por ella; fallo, así que Levi, el mejor soldado de la humanidad no había podido proteger a la mujer que él mismo reclamaba como suya.

—"Ya veo"— Levi finalizó el contacto visual adoptando una mirada furiosa mientras salia de la oficina —"cierra la puerta cuando salgas... ven a mi, solo si lo harías"— fue lo único que dijo.

23 de julio, año 852

La expedición numero 57 fuera de las murallas había sido programada para mañana y Mikasa aún no había tomado una decisión; ella e incluso Levi podrían morir ahí afuera y en ese momento, el sentimiento que mas probabilidades tendría de manifestarse sería el arrepentimiento, el reprimir sus sentimientos y haber seguido el destino que los demás habían fijado para ella. —"_Yo... yo no tengo porque hacer algo que no quiero"— _Se levantó de la silla en que había estado sentada dejando olvidadas todas sus armas excepto una, la única que había pertenecido a su pasado y según Armin había representado mucho para ella.

Planto su cuerpo frente a la venta ordenando a sus ojos observar el cielo, a Levi le gustaba observarlo, ella lo sabia y no era difícil intuir que ellos, antes, miles de veces lo habían mirado juntos; no era tonto pensar que ella y el _hombre gris _habían tenido mucho que ver, porque Mikasa estaba casi completamente segura de que así había sido, los recuerdos perdidos de su pasado y revelados entre sus sueños así lo indicaban. Levi aún la amaba.

Decidió no ir a buscarlo como lo había hecho antes, el día de mañana, antes de salir fuera sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo; pero esconderse de sus amigos no era tarea fácil, no pudo evitar encontrarse con Eren y Armin, después de la cena, durante el regreso a su habitación ambas personas la llamaron, un rumor corría por el castillo. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a tal conclusión?

—"¿Qué demonios te pasa?, el capitán Levi seguramente querrá jugar contigo Mikasa, él... — Eren golpeo la pared; eso de nuevo, él había dicho que se alejaría, que solo quería mantenerla con vida ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿reclamar de nuevo?. Frunció el ceño apretando mas el contacto de su piel con a madera —"¡ese malnacido!"—

—¡Eren!...— Mikasa alzo la voz decidida a protestar

— ¡Mikasa!, él... no has olvidado la razón de todo esto ¿cierto?, Eren te ama—

Si las palabras de Armin eran ciertas o no, ella no podía asegurarlo. No lo conocía. Asintió en silencio alejándose del lugar, ¿porqué todo era tan complicado?; recostada en su cama, Mikasa se sorprendió a si misma cuando un par de escenas aparecieron en su mente... _la pequeña y solitaria casa de la que Levi la había alejado se encontraba teñida de sangre fresca, mientras una pequeña niña se encontraba inmóvil frente un par de cuerpos sin vida _...Mikasa se sentó de golpe sobre su cama sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su corazón en la garganta. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Mikasa durmió con la daga bajo su almohada, era una vieja costumbre, después de todo ya estaba allí el día en que despertó y encontró a Levi a su lado — _¿a quien había prometido mantenerse con vida?_— quizás a él, tal vez a sus padres, no estaba segura pero era algo fuerte a lo que se apegaba sin remedio alguno. Escuchó el lamento ahogado de una voz conocida "_¿porque?_" preguntaba la persona; Mikasa confundida abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, la noche se había ido siendo sustituida por el atardecer anaranjado del verano.

Frente a ella se encontraba Levi, hincado ante una cama de sabanas blancas mientras sus puños temblaban con ira, la persona que él se encargaba de cuidar tenia el cabello negro y la piel blanca; no se sorprendió al verse a si misma en ese estado, no... lo sorprendente era él. Tan diferente al Levi que aparentaba ser frente a ella, Mikasa observó como las lágrimas corrían por el rostro pálido del hombre. Deplorable.

_—"Estoy llorando, perdiendo a mi amada"—_

Mikasa, sin poder reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba se hincó a su lado posando su mano sobre la de él, pero Levi no podía verla, no le hizo caso, era como si ella no estuviera allí. —"_Esto no es un sueño_"— Abrió los ojos de par en par, no, a pesar de ver a Levi y a ella misma en esa situación, Mikasa no sentía tristeza, mas bien aquel sentimiento era el de la sed, la curiosidad; el hambre de descubrir su pasado acechaba su corazón — como un perro — el momento del saber. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearle de un momento a otro, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y en su garganta un nudo de dolor le invadía "_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer_?"

El momento en el que ocurrió el accidente se exhibió frente a sus ojos, Mikasa tenia un presentimiento, sabia que aquello seria verdad, —"esto paso"— dijo una voz en su interior ¿en verdad?, ¿lo que sus ojos comenzaban a presenciar había pasado?. Mikasa se observo a si misma avanzar entre los arboles gigantes, Levi estaba cerca, le había obligado prometer regresaría con vida; él había dicho "_no es necesario que lo pidas_" pero aún así lo hizo.

Se separaron al llegar al centro del bosque, uno a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda, tal y como Erwin había ordenado — "_no importa quien se interponga, cuidare de ti"_— había dicho Levi, ella sonrió ante el comentario "_te amo_" él susurró rápidamente antes de partir. Escondió su rostro tras la bufanda, "él es como nieve, frío pero hermoso" se había equivocado al pensar aquello, Levi no era frío porque solo ella lo conocía bien. Mikasa mató a cada titan a su paso, no eran problema, ninguno de ellos sería un obstáculo cuando lo único que ella quería era regresar junto a Levi, su cuerpo no estaba cansado pero su cabeza estallaba y sin embargo, no se permitió a sí misma bajar la guardia, se encontraba en terreno enemigo.

Ella, obedeciendo las ordenes del comandante regreso al lado del mas fuerte de la humanidad, seguramente él ya había terminado con los titanes de su lado, entonces podrían volver a las murallas, a su habitación, el pequeño mundo. En su camino se encontró algunos soldados, los soldados que lo acompañaban a él; alarmada Mikasa corrió hacia el primero que se cruzo enfrente buscando información —"¡_¿dónde esta el capitán?_!— el hombre la miro con sus ojos llorosos mientras Mikasa observo a su alrededor, nadie la miraba a la cara, "_que frustrante_" podía sentir la ira y la desesperación invadir su ser. Histérica, Mikasa Ackerman tomó al soldado por el cuello —"¡¿dónde esta él?!, ¡¿qué es lo que ha pasado?! — su cuerpo temblaba en impotencia. Odiaba la idea de perderle —"una manada de titanes atacó, el capitán se quedo allá permitiendo que escapemos"— no necesitaba saber más, empuño sus espadas dirigiéndose al lugar en el que estaba Levi_. "Esto no puede ser"_

El mundo que se venía abajo al divisar a Levi en problemas, había titanes por todas partes, muchos y ella aun no llegaba a su lado —"_Seré valiente, no dejare que nada me quite lo que esta frente a mi"_ — Levi los asesinaba uno tras otro, sólo quería terminar aquella misión y encontrarse a salvo junto a Mikasa. Un desastre empañó sus planes y sueños, los de ambos, el peso de tener que combatir con aquellos seres se cernía sobre la espalda del mas fuerte de la humanidad, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acabar con otro; él podía sentirlo, la muerte estaba cerca y Mikasa estaría sola.

Quizá ninguno de los dos si quiera lo imaginaba, pero ambos, de alguna forma tenían los mismos deseos. El uno para el otro, después de todo.

Mikasa observó la mano gigantesca acercarse a Levi, no lo permitiría, nadie le separaría de él, ni si quiera la fuerza de un titan diez veces mas grande que ella. No. Las espadas entre sus manos se encargaron de matar al enemigo, Levi diría "buen trabajo Mikasa", él lo diría... pero no fue así, Mikasa Ackerman cayó en el momento en que fue golpeada por por otra mano; escucho como su cabeza chocaba contra la madera de un árbol, dolía pero al abrir los ojos, allí estaba él, luchando por ella. —"Los mataré a todos" — no era necesario verlo, aun si lo intentara seria casi imposible,_ él es muy rápido_. Imaginó sus ojos furiosos y sus dientes apretados, por supuesto, Levi hervía de rabia... MIkasa, al no poder mantenerse mas tiempo despierta dejó sus parpados caer cediendo ante el sueño que la invadía, uno empapado en sangre.

_"He muerto cada día esperando por ti"_

_...Al despertar, Mikasa se encontró a si misma en un cuerpo que no recordaba, no sabia su nombre, no conocía su rostro, ni su voz. Recostada, con sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación, Mikasa comenzó a formularse decenas de preguntas; ¿quién era ella? ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Al sentarse silenciosamente en la cama automáticamente sus ojos examinaron cada rincón de la habitación, un cuarto blanco, un ¿...hospital? ¿había tenido un accidente? ¿quién iba a dar respuesta a sus preguntas?... tristeza._

_"Te he amado por mil años, te amare por mil más"_

Despertó sudando frío, entre felicidad y tristeza Mikasa se puso de pie de inmediato, aquel suceso en su vida había regresado...

* * *

___"Viento que cruzas las mareas, haz que mis ruegos crucen la eternidad"_  


_—"Me quedare contigo siempre"—_

_El aire frió se colaba entre las ventanas, era una noche helada en la que Levi no podía hacer más que permanecer al lado de su amada, Mikasa Ackerman, la persona que, debido a los malos cuidados del soldado se encontraba en estado grave dentro de una habitación completamente blanca, con dos almas unidas y solitarias dentro de ella._

_ ¿Porqué no podían estar juntos?. _

_Levi se encontraba sentado en el sofá situado al lado de la cama __matrimonial, no podía evitar lamentarse cada vez que sus ojos grises recorrían el delgado y ahora frágil cuerpo de Mikasa "todo es mi culpa"; él se puso de pie avanzando entre la tenue luz de las velas y, con un movimiento __rápido se situó a un lado de la chica con el cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño, tratándola como un cristal. __Acaricio su rostro mientras sus ojos examinaban la piel pálida y los golpes en su cuerpo —"debes despertar"— pidió como un egoísta. —"no me puedes dejar solo"— quizá porque él es egoísta._

_Mikasa sabia que Levi se encontraba a su lado, podía escucharlo, lo había hecho antes, sus lamentos, sus quejas, sus enojos los había platicado con ella, tal y como se platica con una tumba, pero aquí había una diferencia, él sabia que ella lo escuchaba._

* * *

_"El amor es un dolor hermoso"_

—"¿Aquel hombre es la persona con la que viviste?"— Mikasa no dijo nada, limitándose a dejar a Eren sacar sus propias conclusiones; ella si dijo a si misma "_por supuesto, él sabe que lo adoras_" había permitido a Eren escuchar todo lo concerniente a Levi omitiendo detalles innecesarios, era su amigo después de todo.

"_Gracias por todo Eren, pero es algo que me es imposible dar a otra persona_", nunca te podré corresponder...

La segunda vez que Mikasa volvió a ver a Levi fue después de ingresar a la milicia, "_él es el mejor_", era impresionante aún cuando ella lo había visto mil veces utilizar el equipo tridimensional, él continuaba siendo único ante sus ojos. Sintió su corazón saltar de emoción en el momento en que sus miradas de encontraron, sosteniéndose entre si. Él parecía impresionado, era de esperarse, entre todas las personas que podía encontrarse nunca espero que estuviera ella. Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba ahí, frente a él, sana y salva. Levi sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo "_Ansiaba verte"._

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿qué les pareció?, pobre Mika, pobre Levi :C jijiji puse toda mi capacidad de hermo-teza en este capitulo T.T (al menos eso creo) paffu paffu, reprobé geometría, feliciten-me :´D nunca había reprobado u.u shitshit**

**RoyHawkeyeMustang:  **Holi, no había contestado porque tienes desactivados los mensajes, así que se me olvidaba responder aqui T.T que bueno que te guste la historia, y la alquimia xD jijiji aqui tienes el conti :3 espero que te haya gustado. Bye

**Déjenme un review con su opinión sobre el capitulo, sobre mi escritura, sobre rivamika :3**

**Mel~**


	7. ¿Mentir?, yo dije nunca

Capitulo VI

_"Me toco volar sin alas, decir adiós sin morirme y renunciar a mi destino para escribir otro"_

Mikasa Ackerman

Me desperté sudando, lo que presencié en aquel sueño y los sentimientos que experimenté en verdad habían sucedido... en algún momento de mi vida eso pasó. Me levanté de un salto, volteé la cabeza en dirección al mueble junto a mi cama y mire la hora, eran solamente las tres y media así que por supuesto que todo el mundo estaría dormido; pero yo no. Ansiaba ver a Levi y decirle que lo amo, nosotros no moriremos en la expedición, claro que no. Camine por el pasillo, totalmente despreocupada, no me importaba mi apariencia o mi extraño comportamiento. No es como si los demás reclutas se fijasen mucho, hasta ellos sabían más de mi vida que yo misma; debo suponer que solamente podría ser por dos cosas: ellos entienden el estado en el que estuve, o le tienen demasiado miedo a Levi. Analicé mi hipótesis un momento, aquello debía ser una mezcla de los dos.

Sentía una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, el frío de la noche se colaba entre las ventanas y la oscuridad dominaba el lugar. Recorrí el mismo camino por el que había pasado antes, pero ahora, frente a la puerta de madera me sentía mas segura que nunca; sabía lo que quería y a lo que iba. Nadie decidirá por mí... ni si quiera Levi, no lo permitiré.

Giré la perilla sintiendo el deja-vu de mis acciones, sabía que había estado allí muchas veces antes, más de las que recordaba. Encontré el rostro tranquilo y blanquecino de Levi iluminado por la luz de la luna, él es tan hermoso, no pude evitar aquel pensamiento instantáneo, porque ni si quiera lo vi venir. Avancé entre la tenue luz que atravesaba las persianas, podía oler su aroma, el perfume varonil y misterioso del hombre a mi merced, se coló en mi nariz invadiendo mis sentidos allí, inclinada sobre Levi sentí que podía volverme loca.

Me recosté a su lado, incapaz de reconocerme a mi misma, y sintiéndome con el derecho de hacerlo lo abrace fuertemente acomodándome en su pecho, un sentimiento cálido y familiar surgió de mi interior en el momento en que Levi comenzó a moverse abriendo sus ojos grises para inmediatamente fijarlos en los míos. Me miró sorprendido un momento, después simplemente sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza; podía sentir la manera en que aspiraba mi aroma con su nariz sobre mi cuello. Estaba segura de que había obtenido su respuesta, la respuesta que yo le había dado casi sin percatarme de ello.

Sentí millones de mariposas en mi estomago cuando atrapo mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad —"Te extrañe tanto"— sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo saltar de alegría mi corazón. Sus manos colocaron mi frente contra la suya, su mirada afilada reflejaba felicidad cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; me permitió ver una ligera sonrisa emanar de sus labios y sonreí, lo hice como no lo había hecho antes, me encontraba junto a Levi y eso era lo mas importante ahora, mas que asesinar a esos titanes, porque de nuevo solo existíamos nosotros, solos como hace tiempo dentro de aquella habitación.

Él no dijo nada y yo no quería que lo hiciera, simplemente nos quedamos allí, uno al lado del otro, viendo pasar el tiempo entre caricias y besos. Me sentía afortunada al poder contemplar su extraña sonrisa y su expresión relajada, era un Levi que estaba segura, nadie más había visto.

Las miradas de Eren y Armin se cernían sobre mi, podía sentirlo, el enojo y la felicidad de ellos irradiaba con fuerza en el ambiente, camine sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran... todos excepto uno, un comentario despreocupado y realista "es ella la mujer del capitán después de todo, siempre lo ha sido, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto" mire a mi alrededor disimuladamente buscando a la dueña de aquella voz. Observé a Sasha segura de que había sido ella, agradecí su apoyo en silencio mientras ella sonreía. "No es tan mal tipo", habían sido palabras de Connie; aquello invadió mi mente, fue un recuerdo en el que comenté a mis amigos sobre mi relación con Levi Después de aquellas palabras todos habían asentido, todos excepto Eren.

La pena por él me invadió, lo tenia frente a mi en la cafetería "Lo siento Eren, yo no puedo amarte" fueron palabras que emanaron de mis recuerdos, quizá por el hecho de obligarme a mi misma en averiguar la verdad.

Saludé a mis dos amigos antes de comenzar a desayunar, faltaba solo media hora para salir fuera de las murallas y Levi me había hecho prometer que me iría a su lado. Estaba completamente consciente de que él y yo teníamos mucho que hablar, pero todo aquello sucedería al volver de la expedición. No quería que alguno de los dos me reclamara algo en ese momento, aunque con Eren frente a mi sabia que aquello era casi inconcebible. Enfrente a ambos sin la mínima intención de discutir —"las palabras de Sasha son ciertas"— dijo Armin antes de que yo comenzara a hablar, me impresione un poco al escucharlo, aunque no era nada extraño viniendo de él.

Me limite a mirar a Eren, esos dos era mi familia y no me gustaba tener una pelea con ellos. Nosotros tres, aunque seamos amigos, se que tenemos diferentes formas de pensar y que aunque Eren no acepte a Levi cerca de mi, probablemente Armin si lo haría. Él me apoyaría.

_"Estoy esperando solamente por ti, estoy necesitándote solo a ti"_

Levi

Se encontraba en los establos cuando Mikasa apareció, Levi no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría allá afuera, lo único que sabia era que se empeñaría en defender a Mikasa de quien sea y lo que sea hasta el fin de su vida, se lo había prometido a ella anteriormente y ahora a sí mismo. No fallaría.

Sentado, teniendo a Mikasa frente a él, Levi no pudo evitar narrar el pasado que se merecía saber, _fue su vida_ después de todo; ¿qué derecho tenia él a negarle aquellos recuerdos?... –"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?"– dijo Levi, se sentía extraño al tener que hacer eso y estúpido por comenzar a hablar sobre el tema de esa manera. Decidido a tratar de arreglar el daño que habían causado sus decisiones, Levi se puso de pie avanzando hacia ella y después hincándose ante aquella mujer.

Casi podía escuchar el rechazo de Mikasa, él había cometido un error y había roto su promesa. "_Ella me odiara_" pensó resignado; Levi tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pensaba pedir perdón, quizá otra oportunidad, "_yo nunca debí tomar tus decisiones_…"

–"No es tu culpa"– la voz melodiosa e inconfundible de Mikasa se escuchó entre el silencio, Levi alzo la vista y la miró; en sus oscuros ojos se reflejaba felicidad mientras que de su pequeña boca observó emanar una sonrisa. Levi la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras el olor a dulce de ella se colaba por sus fosas nasales; se preguntó si aquel sentimiento creciendo en su pecho era estúpido, y después recordó que la amaba "_contigo no hay nada estúpido_". Se escucho como el comandante Erwin daba la orden para que todos se prepararan, Mikasa y Levi se despidieron rápidamente, –"_No te alejes de mi vista_"– había dicho él. Se situaron en sus posiciones esperando la orden para avanzar mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo.

Al salir de las murallas Mikasa se mantuvo al lado de Armin y Eren, podía observar la capa de Levi ondeando al frente junto a Erwin y Hanji. Esperaba que nada parecido a su mayor temor se manifestara, no soportaría perder a sus amigos y mucho menos perderlo a él, no cuando tenían mucho que aclarar. No cuando se había enamorado de nuevo. Respiro hondo cuando una cantidad considerable de bengalas negras se alzaron coloreando el cielo. De un momento a otro se vio a si misma elevada en el aire combatiendo junto a sus compañeros, Levi se encontraba al frente, dirigiendo a los demás al castillo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Vio el miedo en la mirada de Armin cuando Eren corría peligro, Mikasa sabia que la única que podría ayudarlo era ella y que, a pesar del riesgo salvar la vida de su hermano valdría la pena. Después de todo, ella no era alguien que tomase muchas precauciones, sus seres queridos siempre se encontrarían antes en cualquier situación. Activo el equipo tridimensional volando por los aires en dirección a donde se encontraba Eren, él estaba en peligro tratando de escapar de un anormal.

Eren entró en pánico cuando una mano gigantesca lo separo de su caballo, sosteniéndolo como si no fuera mas que un juguete. Sentía la muerte cerca y el aliento caliente del titan recorriendo su piel; era horrible, no encontraba mejor palabra para describir aquella situación. Mikasa se detuvo cuando una sombra negra rebasó la suya cortando la gran muñeca rápidamente, logrando separar a Eren del abismo. Un hilo de sangre corrió por los aires cuando las espadas se encargaron de acabar con el titan; no era necesario decir quien fue, Mikasa no conocía a nadie mas rápido que Levi, había sido él y de aquello no cupo duda cuando se encargo de llevarse a Eren y a Mikasa consigo.

Impresionante era el hecho de que Levi había salvado la vida de Eren, seguramente él diría "_lo he salvado por ti_", porque mas de una vez temió que fuera a matarlo.

_"Nuestro amor será por siempre, y si morimos, moriremos juntos"_

* * *

"_Yo estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado, no huiré a ninguna parte ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? _"

Las miradas de ambos se habían conectado en una lucha entre las acciones y los sentimientos. Mikasa se había quedado de pie, estática al haber vuelto a ver a Levi, lo observo marcharse por un pasillo y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se apresuro a seguir sus pasos sin llamar la atención de los demás reclutas. Él sabia que ella lo estaba siguiendo y Mikasa comprobó aquello cuando al llegar a la oficina de Levi este abrió la puerta, quedándose de pie a un lado para que ella entrara.

Mikasa casi podía sentir la predecible ira de Levi, él seguramente estaría enojado y la regañaría por haberle seguido; después de todo él nunca quiso que ella fuera como él. Ella no lamentaba no haber podido darle gusto al mayor, si no era de esa forma entonces ¿como lo volvería a ver? Observo su semblante serio y su mirada profunda, el no parecía enfadado; mas bien, la mejor forma de describir aquello seria "_triste_", Mikasa Ackerman conocía perfectamente a Levi y solamente ella era capaz de deducir su estado. Sin embargo esta vez no esperaba lo que sucedió. Los fuertes brazos de Levi se encontraban rodeando su torso mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, ella correspondió el gesto con ímpetu sin saber los orígenes del abrazo.

La respuesta llegó a su cabeza en un par de segundos, cuando recordó que ni una sola vez había visto a Isabel o a Farlan. La innegable verdad cruzo frente a sus ojos; ella no los volvería a ver; aquellas personas que habían sido su familia se habían convertido en polvo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse.

–"Diré lo que estas pensando, no debiste haber venido aquí"– dijo Levi cuando se separaron, Mikasa aparto la mirada esperando el regaño, uno que nunca llego –"pero soy tan egoísta que aun así te quiero a mi lado"– Levi capto la impresión en el semblante de Mikasa, sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios entre cerrados... al fijarse en él, una sonrisa de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro mientras su mano derecha y temblorosa era sujetada por una fuerte y decidida de Levi. "_Tan característico de __él_".

* * *

**¡HOLA!, estoy actualizando puntual porque todavía no termina el miércoles :v, espero que les haya gustado y para el siguiente capitulo hay un regalo para ustedes, SI, todas las hermosas lectoras que me leen :3...**

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, no me convence, siento que no tiene nada de kawaii T.T y la primera parte la escribí en primera persona ya que lo creí necesario, personalmente casi no me gusta escribir así, pero fue divertido hacer que parezca que Mikasa casi viola a Levi (Jajaja).**

**No me gusta mucho crepusculo pero su musica es genial, algunas frases son de las canciones Neutros Star Collison de Muse y Bird de Yuya Matsuchita.**

_**¿Reviews?**_

**Gracias a todos las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, son geniales :*, nuevas lectoras ¡bienvenidas! ñ.ñ**

**Mel**


End file.
